Beautiful Rock Prince KYUMIN
by aiueo4
Summary: "Keputusan salah saat kau memilih membully seseorang seperti Cho Kyuhyun." - Kyuhyun x Sungmin- KYUMIN KYUMIN KYUMIN Yaoi -Dedicated to JOYers. Chap 1 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Title : Beautiful Rock Prince

Cast

KYUMIN

Disclaimer

Semua makhluk milik ALLAH SWT

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan. YAOI. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T

Summary :

"Keputusan salah saat kau memilih membully seseorang seperti Cho Kyuhyun."

Check this out! Enjoy :)

-KYUMIN-

PROLOG

Jogeumssik modu nan ne gyeoteuro gago isseo  
nal wihae han georeumman dagawa jugenni  
amu maldo hajima

Mueosi pillyohagesseo neowa naega inneunde  
jul geot eomneun nan chorahae jijanha  
geudae uljima saranghae geudae nunmulkkajido

Jogeumssik modu nan ne gyeoteuro gago isseo  
nal wihae han georeumman dagawa jugenni  
amu maldo hajima

Mueosi pillyohagesseo neowa naega inneunde  
jul geot eomneun nan chorahae jijanha  
geudae uljima saranghae geudae nunmulkkajido

**[FT Island – Even You Tears]**

Mengalun indah. Suara baritone tercipta dari celah bibir manis itu. Gelombang-gelombang transversal suara merambat melalui udara dan sampai saatnya mendarat dan memaksa gendang telinga pendengar –yang memang sudah garis takdirnya- untuk menerima rangsang getar-getar suara itu. Mengalun indah dan lembut, juga tak khayal membawa ketenangan. Ini seperti sebuah magis bagi para penikmatnya.

Dengan alunan penghibur seperti ini terasa sangat pas saat kau sedang menikmati betapa indahnya alam. Langit biru, awan putih, burung camar... Hah, ini bahkan sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan pria ini. Terus saja memamerkan pita suaranya yang bak emas itu entah kepada siapa, juga tak hentinya menengadahkan kepalanya itu untuk menatap langit. Terhitung sudah 2 jam lebih Ia duduk disini.

"Cha~ suaramu jelek sekali Cho!"

Eung? Suara? Eoh, entah bagaimana suara itu seperti perintah otomatis untuk pria yang sedsri tadi bernyanyi itu untuk menghentikan suaranya dan menoleh mencari dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Tapi ada apa dengannya? Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan?

"..."

"Kau payah... Suaramu bahkan lebih jelek dari Heechul yang berkokok..=.="

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jangan diam saja, Cho Bodoh!"

"..."

"Ya! Pabbo! Kau mengacuhkanku?"

"..."

"YA! PABBO!"

"..."

BUAGHH~

PROLOG END


	2. Chapter 1 : Sungmin side

Title : Beautiful Rock Prince

Cast

KYUMIN

Disclaimer

Semua makhluk milik ALLAH SWT

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan. YAOI. Typo(s).

Don't Like Don't Read

Genre : Romance.

Rating : T

Summary :

"Keputusan salah saat kau memilih membully seseorang seperti Cho Kyuhyun."

Check this out! Enjoy

-KYUMIN-

Dreett.. Dreett..

Anyeongirang mal Hello Hello ijen Goodbye Goodbye

Ijuryogo jakku aerul ssodo guge andwae

Nan hello hello oh non goodbye goodbye

Ajik kkaji norul saranghandan mariya

[FT Island – Hello Hello]

-plipp-

"Waeyo?"

"…."

"Aku sedang di atap gedung."

"…."

"Cih. Aku kesana sekarang."

"…."

Crassh

Sebuah kaleng soda terbuka tutupnya. Hingga puluhan gelembung kecil udara bergumul keluar.

Glup glup glup~

Gelembung-gelembung udara bergetar. Saling bersinggungan dan terus saja berebut dengan sesama. Massa jenis yang ringan membuatnya harus membelah elemen bening untuk mencapai permukaan. Sampai akhirnya pecah di dasar kaleng yang sekarang posisi terjungkal ke atas.

Soda bening bergulir diantara dua celah bibir merah itu. Mengalir pelan menuju kerongkongan dan membasahinya. Jakunnya naik turun seiring dengan soda yang terus bergulir. Matanya terpejam erat. Menikmati sensasi dingin dan kuat dari soda. Kepalanya sedikit bergeming saat tak kuasa dengan sensasi aneh itu. Sampai bibirnya terlepas dari celah kaleng dan mengatup kecut. Efek dari cairan yang ditenggaknya.

Akhhh-

Krack

Pluk

Menghempaskan kaleng soda kosong -bekas minumannya tadi- yang sudah tak berbentuk ke sembarang arah seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Silau menyibak mata sipitnya kala retina itu berhadapan langsung dengan cahaya matahari yang dapat membutakan itu.

Ia beranjak dari duduk dan mulai berdiri tegap. Menepuk belakang celana seragam coklatnya yang kotor terkena debu dan kemudian mengusap sedikit rambut tipis dipelipisnya. Sedikit smirk untuk kesempurnaannya kali ini atau yang bahkan Ia memang selalu tampil sempurna –menurutnya.

Melangkah pelan menuruni anak tangga dan menyusuri lorong gelap dan sunyi ini. Sampai dirinya dihadapkan pada sebuah kendaraan roda empat merah berlambang kuda jingkrak menyapanya. Berdiri angkuh tiada tandingan.

Hanya orang gila atau orang mabuk saja yang mengatakan 'normal' jika mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maksimum. Benda beroda dengan kekuatan kuda yang entah berapa kecepatannya itu membelah pinggiran kota Seoul yang sedang bernaung gumpalan awan gelap. Menyusuri jalanan lengang tanpa hambatan –terang saja, ini sudah tengah malam kalian ingat?

Melangkah keluar. Ia mulai menginjakkan kakinya yang berasal sepatu disebuah aspal basah. Berdiri sok angkuh didepan sebuah gedung tua tak layak huni. Terkesan tak berpenghuni dan bahkan angker, melihatnya saja orang-orang bahkan malas, yang ada mereka akan mempercepat jalannya jika melewati bangunan aneh ini.

Ia berjalan sepanjang lorong gelap. Kini ia sudah sampai pada apa, kemana, dimana, dan siapa tujuannya sedari tadi.

"Waeyo?" Menatap malas pemuda didepannya.

Pfuuuhh~

Pemuda itu menghisap puntung rokoknya yang panjang tidak lebih dari satu guratan jemarimu untuk yang terakhir. Memejamkan mata seraya menikmati saat kepulan asap yang terasa manis –menurutnya- itu terhisap olehnya. Kepulan-kepulan bergumul menuju ke saluran paru-paru. Sampai pada akhirnya merangsek dan merusak pelan-pelan alveoli paru-parunya.

Membuang puntung rokok itu sembarangan untuk setelah itu diinjaknya dengan sepatu yang melapisi kakinya. Mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan tak lupa mendecih pelan.

"Cih, kemana saja?"

"Kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk memberikan pertanyaan tak bermutu itu?"

Melengoskan pandangannya. Meneruskan langkahnya menuju balik pintu ujung lorong tersebut. Menjejalkan bokongnya diatas sofa putih empuk yang menyambutnya.

"Jawab, Min! Dari mana saja kau?" kata seseorang pemuda lain yang ada bersama mereka berdua.

"…"

"K-kau!"

Mendengar tak ada jawaban dari sang terdakwa, Ia mulai geram.

"Jawab, Min! JANGAN DIAM SAJA! KAU BISU?" Ia maju beberapa langkah dan mulai mencengkeram erat kemeja sekolah bagian depan temannya itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas dalam. Sungmin hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hyung-nya.

"Sudahlah, Shindong Hyung. Percuma saja kau bicara dengan orang seperti dia."

"Terserahlah, hae.."

TBC

Iseng buat tbc karena cuman mau tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang karakter Sungmin disini.. Hehe

Untuk selanjutnya bakal di protect, So comment yah…

Oh ya, buat yang kemaren kegagnggu sama acara aku yang ngadain batesan komen, gak usah banyak tanggepan deh, kalo mau baca yah sok atuhh, kalo kagak ya udah sono pergi, lagian ini juga cerita2 gue.. males aja, readersnya aja 4k kenapa review cuman segitu doang. huah...


End file.
